Blood, Kisses, Mates, and Hibiscus
by Blue rose water
Summary: The rain fell around us both soaking everything, I looked up at his face and Immedatlily knew that I was going to die. "So what are you waiting for?" I asked giving a dead laugh. He simply glaired at me and turned around leaving me alone once again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the character in this story. They belong to Disney not me….Clearly…. Though I would love to own Lilo & Stitch, sadly I do not. Well enjoy! o_booji-boo_

Lilo ran to the small lake that was in the middle of the forest that she had escaped to. Tears were running down her face leaving streaks. Her small body curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth. She thought of all the things that had happened. Stich had left her…. He had left her for another…. He was no longer hers….Why….What had she done to deserve this?

"Stitch….Stitch….." All Lilo could do was rock back and fourth while mumbling his name. Why had he done this to her? Why? All she ever did was stay by his side and love him…. So why….

**Flash Back **

The whole family was in the room, even the cousins. Stitch had said that he had something important to tell them. So a family meeting was called. The whole room was a buzz everyone was trying to figure out what was going on, why would Stitch call a family meeting so suddenly? It had to be very important, everyone began to wiggle in there seats they hoped that everything was ok with Stitch. Lilo was the most nervous out of everyone, she had something important that she wanted to tell Stitch. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. Sure she had said it before and he would reply with a "I love you back". But that was not the kind of love she meant. She loved Stitch enough to die for him, enough to face a million aliens alone with no weapon. She wanted to spend her life with him. She knew that a human and alien romance would have its kinks… after all he might be worried about what others might think…. But she was sure that she loved him enough to help him get over what anyone might say about it.

She had even told Jumba about her plan to confess her love to Stitch. Jumba was actually ok with this; in fact he encouraged her to do it. She had even gone to the trouble to ask him about the factor of having a chance to have children with Stitch (She might still be just a kid, but it was always good to plan for the future). Jumba had even gone into the reproduction organs of Stitch's race and Lilo did her best to explain the reproduction process of the human race. After some DNA testing and comparison Jumba had come up with a conclusion that she and Stitch had a 35% chance of ever having kids. That was pretty high considering they were not the same species. Lilo was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell Stitch all that she had found out!

Just then Stitch walked into the room holding Angel's hand in his own. He looked at her lovingly.

"Everyone I just wanted to tell you all that me and Angel have decided to become _"Mjoanji' epa's" _

Angel blushed and at that the whole room went wiled.

Lilo was confused she turned toward Ruben who was clapping along with everyone else. "Ruben what is Mjoengi' epads?" Lilo asked still confused.

Ruben looked at Lilo, "_Mjoanji' epa's, _translated into your language I guess means…Something along the lines of life mates… or as you humans call it husband and wife."

Lilo felt her heart shatter, she of course had seen it coming its just that she had hoped to tell Stitch before he and Angel go serious about there relationship. But it seemed she was to late….. "Oh…." She looked over to Jumba's direction to see him looking at her with a pitying expression of his face. Lilo looked away. All of the cousins were starting to line up in order to congratulate Lilo & Stitch. Lilo was the very last one to walk up to Stitch and Angel. Angel was loving the attention but was starting to tire of having everyone wishing them the same thing so when she realized that there was only one last person left she was more than impatient to get it over with. However Lilo's slow pace was not favorable with her and she began to tap her foot and growl to her self about slow humans. Finally when Lilo reached them she shook Stitches hand her bangs covering her eyes and walked away. Stitch watched her go eyes wide he reached out for her "Lilo…" but Angel pulled him back, "O_booji-boo_, want to leave." Stitch looked at Angel he could not leave her, it was not right. He watched helplessly as Lilo walked swiftly away water droplets falling from her chin onto the floor.

**Back to Present **

Lilo was now done rocking back and forth and was now just staring lifelessly into the forest as it began to rain. She was about to fall asleep in that position when she all of a sudden heard a rustle. She flinched it was coming from one of the nearby bushes. She began to look around franticly. Alone in the forest with no one around and a body numb from over exertion was not a good thing. All of a sudden the rustling stopped. Lilo froze listing to everything that she could, the forest had gone early calm and she was now getting scared…..

"H-h-hello? Anyone t-t-there? Show y-your s-s-selves!" Lilo's voice was shaking with fear.

All of a sudden a shadow appeared it was about the size of stitch and looked to be same shape. All of a sudden they stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"No…" Lilo Gasped. "All of you should be gone!"

There stood a Leroy clone…

Yes I know short and horrible start, please forgive me! This chapter was mainly used to get the story rolling. I tried! you see I just noticed that there were no Leroy and Lilo fan fictions and I thought that I would give it a go. Please no negative comments, If you like it please comment. But please only constructive criticism. Tell me what you think so far and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the character in this story. They belong to Disney not me….Clearly…. Though I would love to own Lilo & Stitch, sadly I do not. Well enjoy! o_booji-boo_

The rain fell around us both soaking everything. I looked up at the clones face and immediately new that I was going to die.

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked giving a dead laugh.

The Leroy clone simply glared at me and turned around leaving me alone once again. I remember hearing his fading footsteps before my world went dark.

Lilo opened her eyes a crack the light immediately entered her eyes making her wince and slam them shut again.

"She's wakening up!" Nani's voice could be heard next to Lilo's bed side.

There was a loud thudding sound and something was jammed Lilo's mouth. Jumba and Pleakley's voices could be heard.

"Is she alright?" Pleakley's panicky voice could be heard next to Nani's voice.

"Shhh! So I can examine little girl!" Jumba said, the room immediately became quiet. "Little girl? Can you hear me."

Lilo tried to answer but her throat was dry and her mouth sticky. All that came out was a gurgle sound.

"Quick get her some water." Nani's voice said.

"Water right!" Pleakley could be heard running down the stairs and back upstairs.

A glass of water was immediately handed to Lilo. She sat up and downed the glass, finally opening her eyes Lilo saw that she was in her bed with Five eyes looking down at her. "W….What happened?"

"Lilo I'm so happy your ok!" Nani's arms wrapped around Lilo and began to squeeze the life out of her.

"N..Nani… Cant BREATH!" Lilo choked out.

"Sorry…" Nani let go and began to blush.

"Little girl was a sleep for a whole earth week." Jumba was looking at Lilo as if she was a great mystery.

"What? What do you mean I was out for a whole week?" Lilo said.

"It's true we found you lying outside on the front porch with a high fever and soaking wet." Pleakley said looking at Lilo concerned.

"Do you remember anything?" Jumba asked still looking at Lilo like she was the mystery of the universe.

Lilo thought of the last things she remembered. "I remember taking a walk in the forest and…a fluffy floating feeling…" Lilo looked at the ground she remembered a lot more than that she remembered running crying (She was sure as heck not gonna tell them that part, if she did it would lead to questions that she did not look forward to answering) and seeing Leroy but for some strange reason she couldn't bring her self to tell them about the clone that she had seen. It was as if her tong stuck to the roof of her mouth when she though of saying anything. How ever she did remember feeling the floating and fluffy feeling.

"Is that all little girl can recall?" Jumba asked studying Lilo.

"Lilo swallowed thickly and looked at the floor. "Yah… that's all….."

"Well Ruben was at the house when you were found and he carried you. So that could explain the floating and fluffy feeling." Pleakley said.

"Yah.. That makes sense…" Lilo was still looking at the ground; she knew that it wasn't Ruben that she remembered. Ruben was fluffy true but this didn't feel like him… Lilo couldn't explain it…. She just somehow knew that it wasn't Ruben that she felt.

Just then Ruben appeared a huge sandwich balancing on the plate that he was holding. "Hey Lilo, I heard all the commotion and guessed that you must have woken up. I made you some lunch! Oh and by the way Nani aren't you late for work? Also there seems to be something burning…. Black smoke is filling the kitchen."

"Oh no! My broccoli casserole!" Pleakley ran out of the room his arms flailing.

"Oh no I really am late! I'm sorry sweetie I'll see you later today, ok honey." Nani said checking her watch and kissing Lilo on the forehead before running out the door. Leaving Lilo, Ruben and Jumba alone.

"Lilo I heard what you said to everyone. Are you sure that's all you remember?" Ruben asked placing the sandwich next to her bedside.

Lilo's throat grew dry again "Yah, why do you ask?"

"Its just when I found you…. You were not in a normal condition…" Ruben said taking a seat on the bed while looking at Lilo straight in the face.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked looking at Ruben.

"Lilo there was another scent there…. Along with you… and well….." Ruben began to trail off.

"What 625 is trying to say is that you were found with another experiments scent on you along with a…. trinket of sorts…." Jumba said studying Lilo again.

"Trinket?" Lilo asked moving her eyes from the floor.

"Yah…. Here I wrapped it up for you." Ruben handed Lilo a wrapped parcel.

Lilo took the small package, unwrapped it and gasped. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. Finally she managed to choke out some words. "What does this mean?" In Lilo's hand there was a red and black spine fin, just like the one on Stitches back when he fully transformed. The spine fin was fully intact with some pink blood still attached to it.

"We were hoping that you could tell us that." Said Ruben looking at the red spine fin in Lilo's hand.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Lilo said transfixed on the red spine fin in her hand.

"Well there is one theory that me and Jumba have come up with… but….well…. it just doesn't make any sense….." Ruben said looking at the ground.

"What? What is the theory?" Lilo asked starting to get nervous from the look on Rubens face.

"Well you see little girl when I created the experiments they were meant to be violent and rough. However you have changed them so now they are good and no longer violent. But there is one thing about them that is still violent and rough, something that you can not really change." Jumba said looking at Lilo closely.

"Waite what are you saying? Are the Experiments turning bad again!" Lilo asked stilling up so fast that her head began to spin.

"No, no, that is not what I am saying at all little girl. What I am saying is that the experiments are still violent in one aspect. An aspect that you can not change." Jumba said trying to calm Lilo back down.

"I don't get it. I've seen the experiments and all of them are gentle not once have I seen a violent side of them." Lilo said giving Jumba a questioning look.

"Lilo what Jumba is trying to say is that, when he made us he made us to be monsters not kind Ohana that you have made us today. How ever there is one thing about us that will always be violent no mater how much we change." Ruben said trying to explain better.

"So what is this _thing _about you guys that make you violent? Maybe we can fix it." Lilo asked.

"Lilo our way of mating is what is still violent about us." Ruben finally said.

"What… o-ok…..I guess we can't exactly change that….. What does this have to do with me again?" Lilo asked dumbfounded.

"You see Lilo our mating system is very complex. It has many stages in it. Why do you think it took so long for Stitch and Angel to announce that they were _"Mjoanji epa's"_ They had to go through the mating stages before they could make it official. The fact is Lilo that what you have in your hand is a…..well…a…." Ruben began to trail off at the end.

Lilo how ever was getting impatient with all of this beating around the bush tactics that Jumba and Ruben were using. "Will you just tell me already!"

"What you have in your hand is the first step of our mating ritual!" Ruben let the words come out in a whoosh of air leaving him winded.

Lilo had to take a second to break down what Ruben had said, not only was it hard information to digest but when Ruben had said it sounded more like "WhatUhauveny'!" Than what he had meant to say.

"What?" Was the only thing that Lilo could get out once she understood what had just come out of Rubens mouth.

"Tearing off our back fins is the first step to our mating process. We do this once we have found the girl that we wish to spend the rest of our lives with. We then present it to her in order to show the amount of pain that were willing to go through for her." Ruben took a bite out of the Huge Sandwich that he had prepared for Lilo.

"So in other words Im being courted by one of the experiments?" Lilo's voice sounded far away and her eyes said that she was long gone.

"Yes but that is not the biggest problem right now." Jumba was studying the back fin that Lilo was holding in her hand. "There is only one experiment with that color. I would know it anywhere."

Lilo and Ruben's heads both snapped up at the same time. "Who!" They both asked at the same time.

"Experiment 627 is the only one who has this back fin." Jumba stood up quickly and began to look around as if he expected Leroy to jump up and maul him.

"What!" Lilo was in shock. "But this makes no sense! I've never talked to Leroy no less ever given him a reason to want me as a mate! There has got to be a way out of this!"

"Sorry little girl the only way to say no to a male who wants to mate you is to make the back fin into a comb, wear it and fight the male until he submits. Sadly humans are too weak to even thing of trying to wrestle any of the experiments. You would loose immediately." Jumba was still looking around franticly.

"There has to be a way! Anyway!" Lilo said staring to panic.

"Wow, Lilo you sure know how to catch them." Ruben said without humor.

"Ruben! Your really not helping!" Lilo said.

"All of a sudden Jumba froze. "There is one way…. Of course there's a chance that it will just make experiment 627 very angry and even more aggressive and protective of Little girl."

"What is it?" Lilo said "I'll do anything."

"If little girl can pretend that she it already a mate to one of the other experements 627 might back off. Of course if he figures out that this is fake then he will only get angry. Is little girl willing to give it a shot?" Jumba said looking at Lilo.

"Well…. That's a bit….Ummm….. Who would I even ask to….." Lilo's voice trailed off.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. You would want someone who was as similar to 627 in strength and abilities and experiment 626 is out of the question…" Jumba also becam lost in thought.

All of a sudden Lilo and Jumba's necks snapped up at the same moment and both heads turned towards Ruben's.

"What?" Both of Rubens ears went back and his eyes grew big. He began to look quite cute and fluffy; something that Lilo had learned from Jumba was a self defense mechanism. The experiments would use there cuteness to trick the enemy.

"Please Ruben! Lilo begged sitting up and crawling over to him the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Wha… No way!" Ruben just figures out what they wanted from him. "No way, no how!"

"Please Ruben! You're my only hope!" Lilo was now clutching Rubens hand/ Paw

"Little girl is right, you are the closest to 627, and 626. Your our only hope." Jumba said

"Why me?" Ruben sighed, "In all truth Lilo, 627 is not someone I want to go up against. Most of the time if we go for the same mate as another, one of us come out extremely beaten up…." He took a look at Lilo's pleading face and caved. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

"Thank you so much Ruben!" Lilo jumped into Rubens arms and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Yah, yah. I get the point." Ruben said placing Lilo back on the bed.

"So what does this pretend mate thing involve anyway?" Ruben asked looking at Jumba.

"Well you two will have to do everything together, from sleeping in the same bed to takeing a bath together." Jumba said.

"What!" Lilo and Ruben said together. "We cant do that!"

"You both have to make it as convincing as possible!" Jumba stated to get exasperated.

"Hey Jumba what will happen if we fail?" Lilo asked.

"If you fail then we will have a mess that I hope we never have to face." Jumba said solemnly.

Well Comment, Comment, Comment! But please nothing mean. If you don't like don't read or comment. K? I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lilo & Stitch…Clearly

I was worried….. No not worried scared….. No not Scared more like petrified! I shook my head trying to make theses confusing feelings go away. I looked at Ruben and my own connected hand. It felt so well…. Out of place, its not like we have never hugged or held hands before but that was different. We weren't trying to pretend to be *gulp* mates…..

"So….. What do we do now?" Ruben asked looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm… well….. what do real couples do?" I was not really sure what to say or do in this situation.

"Well, we would just take a walk or go to am amusement park or something…." Ruben said looking around the house as if the answer was on the roof.

"Hey the new fair in the shopping district just opened why done we go there?" Lilo said blushing and looking everywhere but Ruben.

"Yah, well that sounds interesting why don't we go there." Ruben was already walking out the door trying to get away from the awkward silence that seemed to envelope the room.

One they were outside and began to walk Ruben froze on the spot.

"Rub…" Lilo began to say before she was startled by Rubens hand wrapping around her own.

Lilo looked at Ruben in surprise. He squeezed her hand and began to walk faster.

"Ruben what's wrong?" Lilo was trying to figure out what was making Ruben act so weird.

"Lilo, I need you to hold on to my hand ok?" Ruben cut her off and began to start into a run towards the forest.

"Ruben what!" That was all Lilo got out before she was dragged along like a rag doll.

There was a loud roar behind them and the sound of things crashing behind them. Lilo could have sworn that she saw a tree fall.

"Ruben what is going on!" Lilo screamed over the wind.

"We stepped out of the house to soon! My scent wasn't on you enough! He knows that were not real mates!" Ruben yelled back, it was his fault he was just so nervous and eager to get away from the awkward silence that he just stepped out with Lilo without even thinking. How could he have been so stupid!

Just then there was a loud crash and growl. As if a stop switch had been clicked, ruben halted in his tracts.

"Its no use, we cant out run him." He muttered. Ruben then grabbed Lilo and threw her into the closest bushes. "Stay there Lilo and no matter what don't come out." He then had his second pair of arms come out and stepped into a fighting stance.

Just as Ruben stepped into his stance Leroy came bursting out of the forest vegetation. He spotted Ruben and began to growl loudly. "Mega'ni epa sonji!" Leroy yelled. Lilo couldn't understand there language, but you didn't need to understand what Leroy was saying in order to know what he meant. His features and body language were all screaming the words _I'm furious and out for blood! _Lilo felt a shiver go down her spine. His very being screamed the words terrifying, mad, dangerous, strong, and dare she say attractive?

_Wait what are you thinking! He's going to hurt Ruben! _Lilo began to yell at herself mentally. What on earth was she doing thinking he was attractive! He was going to hurt one of her dear friends! _Only because he thinks that Ruben is trying to steal you from him_, said a little voice in the back of Lilo's mind. Lilo decided to ignore that little comment; after all she didn't belong to him in the first place!

Lilo came back to the present when Ruben was thrown into a large tree. You could hear the trunk breaking, as it fell Ruben slid down to the ground. There was pink liquid running down Rubens fur.

Lilo's eyes widened, Ruben was bleeding! "Stop!" she yelled, and before she could stop herself she ran out to Ruben and threw her body over him.

"Lilo…no…." Ruben said weakly, before he blacked out.

"Please stop this Leroy!" Lilo looked at the red figure standing across the clearing in what appeared to be a large crater in the ground.

Leroy cocked his head to the side and looked at Lilo questioningly. He began to slowly walk towards Lilo.

Lilo wrapped her arms round Ruben tighter, "NO!" She screamed.

Leroy paused for a few seconds and then broke into a run. Lilo stared wide eyed at where Leroy once was. She turned her head slowly to her right only to see Leroy next to her. She stared wide eyed at him "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

Leroy looked at Lilo and grabbed a lock of hair. He began to gently tug on it looking at Lilo expectantly.

"You want a piece of my hair?" Lilo was amazed that was all that he wanted. "I would give you some but I don't have any scissors to cut it with. Leroy took is claws and cut the lock of hair handing it to Lilo and then holding his own hand out expectantly. Lilo was unsure of what to do but put the lock of hair into his hands.

Leroy then took the lock of hair and


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, well I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait! College has been…. Well… very tiresome…. But any way, I am still sorry for the wait and if anyone is still following this. I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy. Also I made a youtube video based on this fanfiction. So if anyone wants to see it please check it out. My username is Neek02 so just look for a movie by the title of Leroy/Lilo/Stitch and you will find my video. If you do check it out please comment on it. I own nothing only the story line. The characters belong to the makers of Lilo & stitch. I hope you all enjoy it and check out the small video that I made. Also thank you for the reviews. They help me want to keep updating.

Leroy then took the peace of hair and using speed that Lilo's eyes couldn't keep up with made it into a small braid about three inches long and one inch thick. He cradled the hair in his claws as if it were made out of the most precious material in the universe. His gaze seemed far away and there was a look in his eye that Lilo couldn't figure out.

All of a sudden the spell was broken by a groan. Lilo quickly looked down at Ruben who was passed out in her arms. He was caked in pink blood and his breathing was labored. "Ruben! Hang in there!" Lilo looked around franticly not knowing what to do. All of a sudden she heard a low growl and looked up to see Leroy glaring at Ruben. However he didn't come any closer to Ruben but instead gripped the braid of hair tighter in the right hand of his second set of arms. Lilo was a little confused about why he wanted her hair and was curious, but knew that all of this would have to wait. She had bigger problems to deal with right now. Lilo didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave Ruben so that she could go get help. From the looks of his wounds he would bleed out long before she managed to get back. She also couldn't make it back to the house with him. He was too heavy for her to carry so she would have to drag him and that would only make his wounds worse. But even if she did take the chance and drag him there was no way she would make it to the house in time to save him!

All of a sudden it was like a light bulb went off in Lilo's brain. It was a long shot…. And dangerous, but she had to try. Anything was better than watching Ruben bleed out right in front of her eyes. She looked up at Leroy who still looked slightly peeved but also pacified with the hair in his hand. "P-P-P…."

Leroy cocked his head to the side and looked at Lilo questioningly. Lilo however was beating herself up inside, she was letting her nervousness get the better of her. She was so nervous that she couldn't even speak and it was costing her precious time that Ruben didn't have.

"P-P-Please Leroy h-help m-me." Lilo was barely able to get that out of her mouth.

The look that Leroy gave Lilo could have been something along the lines of comical if she wasn't worried about Ruben's life at the moment. You could practically hear the words (Say What?) coming from Ruben's posture.

"Please Leroy! I can't do this by myself!" Lilo was beginning to panic Ruben's blood was starting to puddle around him. "He's too heavy for me to carry and if I try to drag him he will only get worse. Please! Please! Please help us!"

Leroy squinted his eyes into an almost glair like look at Lilo. He then flattened his ears and began to growl lowly. His shoulders slumped forward and his head tilted towards the ground. He turned around and walked into the dense plants of the forest, angry grumbles could be heard following his retreating form.

"No! Leroy come back! He is dyeing Leroy!" Lilo fell to her knees and began to cry. She hated being so helpless, she couldn't do anything. Even though Ruben was lying there dyeing she couldn't do anything…. She was so week unlike the experiments she didn't have super strength and she couldn't see through objects. She had no special ability nor did she have any way to defend herself. She couldn't even protect Ruben from Leroy…

All of a sudden there was a rustle of leaves from a nearby bush. Lilo's head shot up, she was worried that a nearby animal might have been attracted by the blood. Though in all honesty she wasn't sure if earth animals would like alien blood or not. Still though she didn't want to take any chances. She watched the bush with wide eyes as Leroy emerged from it. He was dragging a huge leaf behind him. Lilo was stunned she thought he had left. Hadn't he?

Leroy stopped and sniffed the air his head then shot to Lilo's direction. Leroy's eyes held a protective look to them as he quickly scanned the area. He then looked confused and turned back to Lilo giving her an unsure look.

Lilo was still to stunned to speak and could only sit there kneeling on the ground looking at Leroy with an open mouth. Leroy walked over to Lilo and using one of his claws whipped away the tears that were staining her cheeks. Lilo's eyes widened, could it be that was what he was doing when he was looking around? Had he wanted to see what had made me cry? Well in all truth he is kind of the reason why I'm crying. If it hadn't been for him Ruben would be wide awake and fine.

Ruben! Lilo's attention quickly went back to Ruben who now looked to be swimming in a puddle of his own blood. "Are you going to help me?" Lilo looked at Leroy with pleading eyes.

Leroy gave a small grunt and walked over to Rubens's still form. Lilo stiffened what would he do to Ruben? Would he finish off the job? It's not like she would really be able to stop him if she wanted to. After all come on, he was super strong! However Leroy did no such thing. Instead he picked up Ruben (While growling to himself in his own language, about no good mate steeling garbage that liked to make sandwiches.) He was gentle however and did not take out his distaste on the injured Ruben. Well he did drop him onto the large leaf instead of placing him gently on it. Lilo winced but didn't say anything, after all she should just be grateful that he was helping at all.

Leroy grabbed the stem of the huge leaf that Ruben was laying on and began to drag it across the ground towards the direction where there was a whole bunch of broken trees. Lilo just stared at then direction that they had gone she wasn't exactly sure but she could have sworn that the trees were in the same direction that she and Ruben had come from….. But if that was the case then how did they get knocked down?

Lilo was taken out of her thought when Leroy let out a low growl. She realized that she was falling behind really fast. "I'm sorry! I'm coming!" Lilo broke out into a run towards Leroy until she was next to the unconscious Ruben. She winced each time that the leaf went over a stick or a rock. Ruben would be tousled each time this happened and the bleeding would start up again. However Lilo didn't want to say anything, she considered herself lucky that Leroy was helping at all. It would do neather her or Ruben any good if she got Leroy upset with her complaints.

When they arrived at the house Lilo immediately ran to the door and began to bang on it like mad. "Who is it?" A smiling Pleakly answered the door expecting a friendly earth life form. Only to find an out of breath exhausted Lilo with pink blood smeared all over her cloths.

"J-Jumba! Need him now!" That was all Lilo was able to get out of her mouth through her heavy gasps. Jumba hearing all of the commotion appeared at the door way.

"Little girl what happened!?" Jumba saw the blood on Lilo and immediately knew that something bad had happened.

"Leroy and Ruben…b-bad… fight!" That was all Jumba needed to hear from Lilo.

He quickly ran out of the house to be greeted by the sight of Leroy holding an unconscious bloody Ruben in his arms at the bottom of the porch steps. Though Jumba would never admit it. The experiments were all like his children, even though he had created then to evil he never had any intention of letting any of them die. Without saying anything Jumba snached Ruben out of Leroy's arms and ran into the hidden spaceship where his lab as located. Lilo tried to follow him but was grabbed by Pleakley.

"Lilo Jumba will need a non-distractive and sterile environment. You worrying over Ruben will most definitely be distracting and that pink alien goo all over you is most definitely not sterile."

"But Pleakley, I have to…." Lilo was cut off by Pleakley shaking his head.

"Lilo, I will help Jumba with anything he needs don't worry. I'll be sure to tell you first thing how Rubens doing. But for now you have to go take a bath and get something warm to eat and also a little sleep would do you good. OK?" Pleakley left no room in his voice for an argument.

Lilo's shoulder slumped and she sighed, "Ok, but you have to promise that you'll tell me right away!"

Pleakley smiled, "I promise you Lilo that I will tell you everything. Now go do what I told you."

Lilo turned to leave towards the house when Pleakley yelled for her to come back. "Oh and take this little red monster with you. The galaxy knows he needs a bath!" Pleakley was holding his nose and waving his other hand at Leroy who was growling.

Lilo sighed and turned to Leroy, "Do you want to come with me? You really do need a bath." Leroy's ears perked up and he began to scurry after Lilo on all fours.

When they arrived at the house Lilo quickly looked around for any signs of Nani. "The cost is clear! Come on!" Lilo then turned to Leroy expecting him to use his heat vision in order to see if anyone was in the house that she had missed. She then caught herself and froze. Lilo hadn't even realized it; in fact she did it more out of habit than anything else. She had thought for just a moment that she was entering the house with Stitch by her side. After all that was the drill they always used when they were sneaking into the house she would check and say it was all clear and then Stitch would use his heat vision and tell her if she had missed anything.

Leroy sat there giving Lilo a questioning look. Lilo quickly shook off her thoughts and gave Leroy a small weak smile. "Come on lets go." Leroy followed Lilo into the house he was looking around everywhere and sniffing everything he could get close to.

Lilo turned around to face Leroy, "So, do you want to take a bath first or me?"

Leroy gave Lilo a confused look tilting his head to the side in the process, "Bath?" Leroy's English was slightly broken like stitches but Lilo had no trouble understanding him.

Lilo shook her head, she had to stop thinking of Stitch or else she would drive herself to insanity. "Yah, a bath. You do know what a bath is right?"

Leroy still looked confused and just kept giving Lilo a blank stare. Lilo then tried again, "Do you know what water is?"

This got a reaction out of Leroy. He immediately began to growl and hiss slightly. He hated water it was the one thing that actually scared him.

"I'm going to just take that as you really hate water….. Great….. Well I guess I have no choice then…." Lilo sighed if Leroy was anything like Stitch when it came to water then she was going to have her hands full. She would have to wash him the same way she washed Stitch. "Here you stay here ok? I'll be right back. So don't go anywhere. All right? Who knows what Nani would do to me if alien blood got all over the house…" Lilo grumbled the last part of her sentence to herself as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After bathing Stitch a few times she began to keep all of the supplies needed for the task inside the bathroom, including her bathing suit.

Lilo had gone into a room…. She called it the bathroom? Leroy was confused but happy that the person he was perusing for a future mate trusted him enough to let him into her home dwelling. But then again she did give him a piece of her fur. Or rather her species called it hair he believed? Any how she gave him some of her fur/hair and when a female did that it meant that they would allow the males to court them! So either way she already approved of him in a degree at least. All of a sudden Leroy was pulled out of his moment of happiness when Lilo stepped out of the bathroom in her usual one piece bathing suit. Leroy's mind turned off right then and there. All he could do was stare. His kind had no need for clothing and he sometimes couldn't help but wonder why the humans wore it. But when he saw Lilo in a bathing suit he knew that if any other male experiment or male person ever looked at her while she was wearing that….. Well let's just say he would make sure that all their limbs went missing.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Lilo's hand began to wave in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Leroy? Are you in there?"

Leroy shook his head back and forth vigorously. "Leroy here."

"Are you sure that you're ok? You seemed to zone out for a few minutes there." Lilo gave Leroy an unsure look as she put her hand back down to her side.

"No, Leroy is fine." Leroy couldn't completely get the dazed look off of his face, but to his credit was doing pretty good. It seemed that Leroy also spoke about himself in third person, just like Stitch did. Lilo couldn't help but think that to herself.

"Hmmm…. All right if you say so…. Here put this on." Lilo had turned around only to place a rubber tube around Leroy that looked like a duck.

Leroy gave Lilo a confused look as he examined the small tube around him. "Trust me if you're anything like I think you are when it comes to water. You're going to need that." Lilo quickly answered Leroy's confused look.

Leroy became stiff at the mention of water. Now he was even more cautious of this so called bath. He followed Lilo who had just gone into the room that she dubbed the "Bathroom" only to see a huge porcelain pot full of a strange white substance. He gave Lilo a confused look but froze when she threw a few rubber ducks into the porcelain pot that made a splashing sound. He immediately sniffed the air and found that under all the sweet smelling perfumes and soaps and that strange white stuff in the tub there was the strong smell of WATER! Leroy immediately turned and ran for the door only to find that Lilo had closed and locked it. Now in all reality that was not really going to stop him. Think about it… he could rip that door to shreds like paper. However that was not the problem or what was stopping him. Oh no the problem was the girl standing in front of the door arms spread and face determined. Lilo was in front of the door and was not budging… Leroy truly didn't really know what she planned to do with that pot of water but he sure as heck didn't want to find out! However he couldn't really move her without making her mad or hurting her….

Lilo took a step towards Leroy making him take a cautious step back. He didn't want to be any where near her right now…. He had no idea what she was going to do to him….. Lilo then took a few more steps towards Leroy making him in return take a few more steps back. Leroy then slipped on a bar of soap that was on the tiled floor he fell backwards into the tub with a loud splash. He came up spitting water and gasping for air. Lilo knew how Stitch got during baths and made sure that the water and bubbles were low enough that she and someone of Stitch's size could sit in it without it going past there shoulders. So Leroy wasn't in any danger, in fact all he had to do was stop panicking. However as Lilo watched Leroy flail about in the tub and start yelling she knew that that was never goanna happen any time soon….

"Sigh… why me…." Lilo shook her head and hit her forehead with her palm. Why did she always find herself in these situations? She took another look at Leroy and sighed. Well she had better start before he broke the tub. Who knows maybe this won't be so bad after all?


End file.
